metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Outer Haven
Outer Haven was a highly modified Arsenal Gear-class battleship that was stolen from The Patriots and later used as Liquid Ocelot's base of operations for his private PMC army. History Sometime after the 2009 Big Shell Incident, the Patriots created a second highly modified Arsenal Gear-class vessel. Upon the ship's completion, it was approximately 630 meters long, its massive deck containing a series of bridges aligned like skyscrapers. The battleship's submersible capabilities and OctoCamo-clad hull, allowed the entire ship to be camouflaged. Powered by a molten metal cold fusion nuclear reactor, its top speed was reportedly over 40 knots. After its completion, Liquid Ocelot stole the battleship and renamed it "Outer Haven"; a reference to both a data haven and Big Boss's Outer Heaven. He then had the repaired GW AI housed in Haven's server room, after being recovered from the original Arsenal Gear and pieced back together. The ship was patrolled by a near endless supply of Gekko, Dwarf Gekko, FROGS, and was defended by numerous mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units. Outer Haven was protected by armored plates thick enough to stop shots from a 16 inch naval gun. Finally, a number of hallways leading directly to GW are protected by microwave emitters, capable of burning intruders to death. , Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, and Big Boss.]] In 2014, Outer Haven was fitted with a railgun that Liquid Ocelot had recovered from the original Metal Gear REX, which lay abandoned on Shadow Moses Island. After stealing the weapon, Liquid returned to Haven and set the battleship on a collision course with Shadow Moses' supply port, in order to crush a collapsed and exhausted Solid Snake. However, the cybernetic-enhanced Raiden used his immense strength to hold back Haven's bulk, allowing Snake time to escape, though he was nearly crushed himself in the process. A few hours later, Outer Haven was boarded by a strike team from the USS Missouri, consisting of Snake, Meryl Silverburgh, Johnny Sasaki, and Raiden. The infiltrators attempted to prevent Liquid from destroying the Patriots' core AI, JD, using a stealth nuclear warhead launched from REX's railgun. While the Missouri directly engaged Haven, Snake headed deeper inside the warship, where he battled and defeated B&B Corps leader, Screaming Mantis, within the central control room. After successfully bypassing the hallway of microwave emitters, Snake and Otacon (via the Metal Gear Mk.III), uploaded the FOXALIVE virus into the GW AI. Unbeknownst to them, the virus had been designed to spread to JD and the other AIs on the Patriots' network, effectively deactivating the SOP System. All Patriot-controlled aspects of society were subsequently shut down, allowing the United States to be run as a pure, untouched society for the first time since its creation. After Outer Haven and its mechanized army were disabled, Snake was confonted by Liquid Ocelot, who had dragged his body to Haven's tallest structure for one final battle. After a grueling fight, Ocelot succumbed to the new strain of FOXDIE, which had been injected into Snake by Drebin 893, and died. Trivia *Outer Haven featured a Mount Rushmore-esque sculpture at its helm (dubbed "Mount Snakemore"), featuring (from left to right) Solidus Snake, Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, and Big Boss. Its depiction of Solid Snake and Big Boss both resemble their aged appearances, while Liquid's depiction resembles Liquid Snake rather than Liquid Ocelot. Outer Haven's hull utilized OctoCamo meaning that the sculpture was not a permanent feature, but rather a disguise generated by the warship. *Solid Snake thought of Outer Haven as "Liquid's very own Death Star," a reference to the Imperial moon-sized battle station of Star Wars. *The fight between Old Snake (a rapidly aging Solid Snake) and Liquid Ocelot (the fusion of Liquid Snake and Revolver Ocelot) atop Outer Haven, mirrors the final fight between Solid Snake and Liquid Snake atop Metal Gear REX in 2005. See also *Arsenal Gear Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Vessels